


Hearing you say it aloud makes it true

by peculiar



Series: It’s the words - verse [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bigotry, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiar/pseuds/peculiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy kind of tells to his parents that he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearing you say it aloud makes it true

**Author's Note:**

> written for hs_bingo , prompt: coming out, betaed by kelsusie (thanks hon!&gt;

Tommy isn’t sure that he wants to do it, not because he’s ashamed about his relationship with Adam, but because he has no idea what his parents will say.

However, he kind of owes it to himself and Adam too. It’s not fair to hide it.

"You don’t really have to do it, you know," Adam says quietly, petting his sides, moving his hand along the skin, and Tommy can’t stop the moan escaping from his mouth. He feels Adam’s hard cock against his ass, and thinks that maybe it’s the wrong time to have this particular conversation, but when Adam shift his hips, rubbing his crotch over the crack of his ass, and all he can think is getting Adam out of his boxers and having that big cock inside him, but….

"I know, but I want to." yes he really wants to, they have been hiding too long, and honestly, he’s getting really tired of people hitting on Adam or his other friends pushing girls at him. Maybe they could have come out to people at school, but Tommy hasn’t been quite ready for that, until now.

"Okay, you gotta know that I won’t get mad if you decide not to," Adam tells him and goes kissing his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin between his lips.

"I know that," Tommy says, closing his eyes when he feels Adam press his lips on his shoulder, and giving a light kiss before asking silently him to turn around.

"Fuck, I really need to fuck you right now," Adam says, when Tommy rolls around and lets his hand rest on Adam’s hip. His cock feels achingly hard and trapped inside his boxers,

"I like the way you think," he replies, sliding a finger under the elastic waistband of Adam’s boxer briefs, sliding the material smoothly over Adam’s ass cheeks. Tommy let his fingers move teasingly slow over the skin, squeezing lightly as he feels the firm flesh under his palm.

Lifting his head a little, Tommy bites Adam’s shoulder, worrying the skin between his teeth and lightly sucking on it, leaving a dark bruise on the pale skin. He chuckles against the skin as Adam groans loudly, feels Adam’s fingers slide into his hair, and give a light tug upwards so his neck is exposed. Feeling the light tremors of pleasure move along his spine, Tommy groans and twists his head to claim Adam’s lips for bruising kiss, feeling hot and feverish as he licks his tongue over the soft lips, slipping his tongue inside when Adam opens up, kissing him fiercely back. Tommy feels like he’s on fire, skin all tingly and the million nerves all over his body shoots the pleasure towards his groin, making his whole body shudder with want.

"Fuck!!" he says with moan, feeling lightheaded from the heat and desire. Adam pulls away, their foreheads touching. Tommy feels the warm breath tickling his cheek.

"Get those boxers off now." Adam says and moves on his back, wiggling out of his own pants and kicks them off. Tommy chuckles and does what he’s told.

Getting up from the bed, Tommy slides the boxers down and kicks them away as they fall down on his feet. He takes the lube from the nightstand, placing it next to Adam’s head and straddles over Adam’s hips.

Tommy looks at his boyfriend, who looks hot. His black, normally styled hair is now sticking out everywhere, looking tousled and messy, his pale, freckled skin now flushed, sweat glistening on the skin in the morning light. For someone else it probably would look gross but not to him, Tommy likes sex messy and fun, after all, you could take shower after.

Tommy leans closer, letting his hands land on the mattress, next to Adam’s shoulders and runs his tongue over the pierced nipple. Tasting the salty skin and feeling the cold metal against his tongue, Tommy licks around the barbell, teasing the sensitive nub. He feels Adam’s hands grip firmly his hips, probably making bruises, but Tommy is beyond caring. All he can think about is Adam’s hard cock rubbing between his legs and the intense craving he feels.

"Fucking tease," Adam groans loudly, bucking his hip when Tommy tugs the barbell between his teeth and pushes his tongue flat against the bud. He loves knowing that he can make Adam lose his mind like this.

He gives hard, wide licks to the nipple, before moving onto the other, teasing the pierced nub, licking and sucking, flicking his tongue around and over it. Adam’s grip gets harder on his hips, as Tommy bites lightly the hard, reddened nub.

Suddenly Adam’s grip gets tighter and he flips them over, making Tommy yelp as he lands on his back onto the mattress. Tommy lift his gaze to Adam’s, lifting his arms around Adam’s neck and bring him closer so their foreheads are touching, feeling Adam’s warm breath buffing against his cheek.

"You little tease." Adam says, panting deeply and takes the lube from the bed, opening the tube and coating his fingers with it as he sat on his haunches. "Maybe I should tease you," Adam says and rubs the lubed finger over his hole, "lick you open while I finger you pretty, tight ass" he says, pushing just the tip of his finger inside him, "make you beg me to fuck you," moving the finger in and out, not nearly enough.

Tommy tries to move his hip, fuck himself onto Adam’s finger, but Adam is fast and with his free hand Adam grasps Tommy’s hip and holds him down.

"Fuck me, you asshole," he says, frustrated, "you can do that later, but now just do it."

He hears Adam chuckle before he feels Adam push one more finger in him, moving them in and out slowly, and it feels good, but not nearly good as Adam’s cock, which he needs to have in him now.

"Adam –" he warns and gives a glare, which probably isn’t convincing, because Adam smirks and flicks the fingers inside him, rubbing against his prostate, making the pleasure boil in the pit of his stomach, whitehot and fierce.

Adam keeps fucking him with his fingers, every second move rubs over his prostate, Tommy feels the beginning of his orgasm build inside him, roaring through his veins like fire, and he has to grip on his own dick, clamping around the base stop himself from coming. He wants to feel Adam inside when he’s coming and that should happen right the fuck now, he thinks, but obviously Adam doesn’t agree with him, because he leans forward, his lips hovering over Tommy’s cock and flashes wide smirk before he licks his tongue over the hard head.

When Tommy sees his dick slide into Adam’s mouth, he lets out whimper. he feels Adam’s tongue flick over the head as Adam takes him further in his mouth, sucking and moving up and down on his shaft. He moves hand away from the base of his cock into Adam’s hair, the strands of hair tickling between his fingers as he tightens the grip.

"Fuck Adam." he moans, tugging Adam from the hair, "stop. I’m so fucking close,"

Adam lets go of his cock with little lick on the head and leans over the edge of bed, opening the drawer and taking condom out.

Tommy watches Adam roll the condom over his cock, and it looks so hot, the head of cock glistening from the pre-come, hard and flushed, and Tommy can’t wait to feel it slide inside him, making him feel full.

When Adam is ready, he lifts Tommy leg to rest on his shoulder and Tommy feels blunt head of Adam’s cock push against his hole. Groaning loudly, he shifts his hips so that Adam slides a little further inside him.

The stretch of Adam cock feels good, and when Adam is fully seated inside him, he feels full, hot and wanting. "Adam move." he says impatiently and feels Adam shift a little before moving his hips, his cock sliding out and then back in.

Adam picks up the pace, fucking hard, his dick sliding in and out of Tommy and every time it slides over his prostate, Tommy can feel the white-hot pleasure in his veins, all over his body. His aching cock is trapped between them, rubbing against Adam’s belly as he shifts his hips to match Adam’s moves.

Adam starts licking his mouth, as he rams his cock hard into him, making Tommy whimper with every move. Tommy opens mouth wide, letting Adam’s tongue slip inside and it feels too good, the hot kiss mixed with the feeling that he feels when Adam slides his cock inside him. It doesn’t take long for Tommy to feel the orgasm building, boiling in the pit of his stomach, expanding with tingling pleasure toward his dick, and soon he feels his cock pulsing, spurting white-hot come between their bodies.

Adam groans and starts fucking into him even harder when he twitches around Adam’s cock, and with loud moan his whole body stiffens and Adam comes. Tommy feels his cock jerking inside him, shooting the come inside the condom, and Tommy hates the fact that they aren’t tested yet, because he would love to feel Adam coming inside him, without any barrier between them.

Adam slumps over him, feeling sweaty and panting hard. Tommy moves his hands on small of his back and gives a light kiss on Adam’s shoulder. They stays like that for a little while, and Tommy feels Adam get soft inside him and the come between them gets cold and sticky feeling.

Chuckling a little, Tommy slaps on Adam’s ass and tries to wiggle out of under him. Adam leans on his elbows, gives him wide smile before kissing him chastely and then taking hold of the base of his cock, holding condom as he slides out of him.

Tommy watches his boyfriend get up from the bed, taking care of the condom, knotting it and dumping it into the trashcan, picks up a dirty shirt from the floor, and flings it towards him.

"Use that, and then get up, I wanna shower before you have to go" Adam says and takes his boxers from the floor, tugging them up before heading towards his door, letting his hips swing, showing off his ass while he walks there.

Shaking his head Tommy takes the shirt, swipes the sticky come away from his stomach, and gets up.

The house is awfully silent when Tommy opens the door and lets himself inside. Normally his mom would come to greet him, but there is no one when he closes the door. Frowning he toes his shoes off and walks further inside the house.

He looks into the living room, but it’s empty, "Mom! Are you home?" he yells as he walks towards the kitchen. He stops awkwardly in the middle of the doorway. His mom and dad, both are sitting around the kitchen table, and looking at him.

It really isn’t anything new, it’s not like he hasn’t got into trouble before, but now he’s little confused because he doesn’t know what he has done now.

"Tommy Joe, we need to talk" his mom says and Tommy walks in and sits opposite of his parents,

"Okay," he says warily, and watches his mom picking the hem of her shirt.

"So –"his mom stars, looking awkward and concerned," where were you last night?"

"At Mia’s like I told you" he says and he hates lying, but it’s not like he could have told them that he would spend the night with his boyfriend.

"Don’t lie to us" he dad says angrily, which yes, still kind of scares him, must a little.

"I saw Mia last night and she didn’t know anything about you being there," his mom says, and maybe Tommy should have called Mia and told her to be his back up, but he kind of forgot about it.

He doesn’t get to say anything before his mom continues,

"You know honey, if you have girlfriend and you want to spend night with her, you just have to tell us, and you can, you’re eighteen after all," his mom says sweetly and Tommy can’t think of anything really.

"No, I don’t have girlfriend," he says,

"Oh. So where were you then?"

"At Adam’s"

"Oh, isn’t he bad company for you? I mean he’s repeating a year after all."

"He was sick when he was ten, so that’s why he’s year behind, He’s a—"

"Isn’t that the gay boy from your school?" his dad’s question cuts him, "Why would you spend the night with him?"

"Eh –"

He feels like choking, his parents keep staring at him. Tommy can’t help but avert his eyes, he’s not ready after all, but now would be a good time and he promised to himself and he had promised Adam,

"Eh –he’s my boyfriend," he whispers, the heavy silence fall into the room, and Tommy is scared to look at his parents, not wanting to see what they think.

It’s his dad, who breaks the silence by standing up. Tommy glances at him, and as soon as he sees, he wishes he didn’t. His dad face is pure picture of disgust and hate.

"I don’t have a faggot son," is all he says before he walks out of the room.

Tommy feels his eyes water and he looks at his mom, "Mom?" But his mom can’t even look at him. "Mom, say something," he says, but his mom stands up, leaves the kitchen, stopping in the doorway, and says, "You heard him."

Tommy doesn’t know how or when he did pack his bags and left the house, but he’s now standing in front of Adam’s home, his bags and guitar beside his feet, when Adam opens the door,

"Fuck!" is all that Adam says and then he feels his boyfriend’s chest against his cheek and his arms firmly around him, and all he can do is cry.

"It’s gonna be alright" Adam murmurs and maybe later Tommy will believe him, but now he just needs this, needs this to know that it’s worth it.

"I love you," he mutters and feels Adam kiss his temple

"I love you too"

Maybe it is.

THE END


End file.
